Wait I'm A Villain?
by Meanjojo
Summary: Turns out accidents happen. Especially when you're the usual hapless self insert from Earth for some reason. However, instead of some accident that sends the usual ones to the good guy's side, what if this accident sent them to the baddies side? And not entirely of their own volition.
1. Chapter 1

The man before me could only stare into my eyes as his life fled away. He slumped onto the ground, due to the sheer amount of blood loss. The loose pipe stuck out of his back like a sore thumb. My only reaction was to back away, breathing heavily.

The two other men in black suits and red ties tried to see what all the commotion was about, "Hey, Corn, what's taking-"

The men stopped in their tracks, "Thi-this kid! He just killed Cornelius!"

"I told you! Even the kids in this neighborhood are crazy!" Both of the men brandished their weapons, simple pistols by the look of them.

I instinctively raised my hands up, I can just surrender, right? "Wai-"

Before I could even get my hands up, a random truck sped by and a second later a loose windshield wiper was lodged into one of the men's throat. All he could do was let out a few gurgles, with blood rushing down his body. It didn't help at all as he slumped into the cold pavement.

"What the-" The man couldn't even finish his sentence as a brick landed on his head and caved his skull in a bit. He fell to the ground instantly.

It happened again, in just the span of a few seconds. I haven't even figured out how the hell I got here, less even somehow find myself involved in a 'street fight', if one can even call it that.

I reluctantly walk up to the two men, maybe there was an off chance they were alive? My breathing became more erratic as I approached the two supposedly dead men. To both my relief and terror, one of them was still alive. The one who was gurgling on the loose windshield.

I crouched down to the gurgling man, I hoped.. I don't even know what I hoped to figure out. I was just confused and wanted to find answers, I guess…

The gurgling man flipped himself over. Oh god, it was worse up close! There was simply blood all over his neck, running all the way down his clothes. I could see in complete detail in how his skin simply tore away for the new hole. I thought I was going to be sick. Yet, there was no reaction from my body. I was just staring at the man, gurgling for his life.

The man hopelessly tried to remove the windshield wiper from his throat, only for his hands to barely move it, but cause a spout of blood to shoot out. The blood hit my clothes, my face, and some landed on my glasses. It wasn't over the top, but I could feel some of it drip down. The man slumped down, dead, immediately after his attempt at keeping his life.

I could only let out a weak sigh. What the hell is wrong with me, I just witnessed three men die?! Maybe I'm expecting an over the top reaction from my mind. Maybe this won't affect me right now, until much later. I'm not sure. It scares me a bit, thinking I have no reaction. Clearly I am having a reaction, right?

I heard footsteps from exactly behind me. This was a double ended alleyway wasn't it? It was probably more of these guys' buddies. I don't think I'll have the fortune of having a strange series of events happen once again.

I slowly turned around to note a very familiar figure under the scattered moonlit night. I could only give it a good two second stare, before I bolted. It was someone that I should no way in hell be trifling with.

It was a silent woman named Neo. I didn't even care where I was going, nor did I even check if she was following me. Goddamnit, no wonder the black suits seemed familiar! I just killed some men that were part of a criminal organization! It was a series of coincidental events really, but I doubt criminal organizations would care whether it was an accident or not. They'll hunt you down for just snooping around, not to mention killing some members.

I'm somehow in Remnant of all places, and I'm pretty sure it ain't a dream. I got no idea how I got here, what was I doing before I woke up here?! What was it, what was it?! Ah! I can't think straight when I'm running!

I got no I.D. No money. No connections. There is absolutely no way to identify me! So what am I supposed to do in the long run?! At the very least I had my backpack. With it contained just a game console and a controller to go with it. I couldn't have anything useful, really?!

I turned a corner without even thinking and saw Neo standing at the end of the alleyway. How the how hell did she?! No, I probably shouldn't have been stupid enough to think I could outrun someone like Neo. But that didn't mean I couldn't try-

I tried to turn back only to have the barrel of a gun pointed at me, or rather the barrel of a cane. I must be unluckier than Qrow if I ran into both Torchwick and Neapolitan this night. In a strange way, I guess it was to be expected, since they're always together.

"Hold it right there, four eyes." Torchwick lowered the cane and pointed it towards my chest, "I would suggest doing what we say, unless you would wish to meet a rather unfortunate demise."

I gulped, I guess I really didn't have a choice now did I?

….

You know… when you're taken to a place against your will, you expect to be taken to a warehouse or something… not a burger joint of all place.. and you certainly don't expect your kidnapper to pay for it all.

It's exactly where Roman and Neo took me, a burger joint, with Roman reluctantly paying the bill. The three of us sat in a booth with Roman to my side to cover the exit and Neo across from us. I reluctantly ordered a burger with a side of fries and a drink, Neo just wanted ice cream, and Roman just ordered a small burger. They even bothered to clean the little splats of blood on me, or at least allowed me to.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us as we waited for our food to arrive. Once it did, I waited for the other two to dig in.

"Go on, eat. I didn't agree to pay the bill just for you to not have anything." Torchwick had an annoyed tone with me. With no more hesitation, I dug in. Eating quickly as the food was quite delicious. This would probably be a burger place I'd frequent under different circumstances.

It was when I finished a gulp from my drink, to clear out the food that almost got stuck, that Roman once again spoke.

"Quite the glutton you are, four eyes. You haven't exactly spoken either. I hope you aren't another mute weirdo." He smiled as Neo pouted at him.

Well, I don't talk much with strangers. Much less to dangerous criminals, "K-kinda." It was the first word to come out of my mouth.

Roman nodded as he confirmed that I could speak, "Do you know who I am?"

I know you. I shook my head. Yet, I technically don't.

"Don't lie. I'm usually on the news, so you don't have to feign your petty little ignorance. I'll say again, do you know who I am?"

"R-Roman Torchwick." I stuttered again.

"That's right. And do you know what I usually do to people who interfere with my business."

Probably kill them, or something else entirely.

"It… depends."

"Good answer." Torchwick legitimately smiled in approval for my answer, "It depends on what they do. And the punishment is usually paid in full. Did you know what you did?"

"I have no idea." I honestly don't have much of an answer. I had no idea what the hell happened back there.

Roman continued, "You killed three hired men of mine, who were tasked with various things to do. One of them was very powerful. Then I hear from little old Neo over there, that you killed all three of them, brutally. She even sent pictures to go with each of your kills. Got to say, you're crazy. She even said you got up close to one of them just to see him struggle in vain."

I've already made my prayers. If I'm to die here, so be it. I didn't stand a chance against anyone anyway.

"I got to say, even I was a bit appalled by this. Seriously, four eyes, you couldn't go easy on them?" He's probably exaggerating and thinking about ending my life before I can cause more harm to his business.

I breathed in.

"I normally would have you killed for this transgression."

I breathed out.

"However, Neo seems to think you have potential, four eyes."

I breathed- "What?" What is he talking about? I took a look at her to see her smiling a very mischievous smile. I didn't like where this was going.

"I disagreed of course, but then she said you'll be her responsibility." No. It was just an accident, "Who am I to turn down someone else taking the blame? So from now on, you work for me, more specifically Neo, but still me."

What the hell man? Neo gave a thumbs up and winked. It shouldn't be this simple, what the hell.

"Oh and Neo won't take no for an answer. She won't kill you, but she'll pester you till you would want someone to." Neo stuck her tongue out. Roman just laughed and stood from the booth.

"Excuse me as I head to the restroom. I'm sure Neo would be enough company, no?" Torchwick rhetorically asked, "One more thing. You got a name, four eyes?"

I could easily lie… but what the hell would be the point, "Tyler."

"You probably wish you were tiling roofs right now." Roman said as he headed towards the restroom, leaving me alone with little miss ice cream. There's no way I can run out.

She gave me a mischievous look as she pulled a white board out of nowhere and wrote.

 _I know it was an accident. Or is it a series of unfortunate events?_

I jumped a bit and raised a brow.

She erased her previous writing.

 _I just want to see how far you can get before you get realized. Seriously, I'm doing you a favor._

I sighed as I realized she was right, "Thank you."

Neo put a hand over her mouth and showed a shocked expression. Guess she really was surprised that I meant it. She smiled once again.

 _You're welcome. Though you will be listening to me and by extension Roman, so don't think I'll go easy on you, Ty._

"Already gave me a nickname?" It wasn't completely original.

 _If Roman gets to call me Neo. I get to call you Ty. So, do we have a deal, partner number three_

Neo erased what was on the board and placed it down, she extended her dainty little hand and wore a smile on her face.

In all actuality, what the hell could I do? I literally have nothing going for me in this world, I don't have Aura, I don't even think I can conceivably get in the graces of the good guys. What the hell can I do? Say I'm from a world where this place is a show? I'll be thrown in the loony bin in a week or so, if not sooner.

What was I supposed to do, other than shake her hand?

…..

 **There we go. I'm doing something different from my other stories and writing in first person. I don't usually like to do first person as I find it easier to do third, but can't improve if you don't try.**

 **Here's a thing that's been wrapping in my head for a while. It's weird I know, but stick with it if you can.**

 **See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a week or so, since I joined the side of Roman. More specifically the side of sociopathic Ms. Ice Cream. Nothing of note truly happened as we stayed on the downlow. We stayed at a safehouse, rather a small home 'owned' by Roman, most of the time as Roman planned some robberies he intended to do on his own. It was the small stuff.

I had a room, just a small bed, some sheets, a chair, and a small T.V just to keep up on the latest news. I just had my bag placed to the side for now. I got a scroll from Neo as well, mostly so she can know where I am at all times and issue orders. Right now, I just laid on my back, looking at the ceiling.

I still have not figured out anything at all, how the hell did I end up here of all places? Did I die in my sleep? Was I transported in my sleep? It's all so confusing. I could only wonder what my family was doing right now. Was there an investigation of my disappearance? Or did they not figure out I was gone yet. I was around the age where people usually run away from home, just to come back a couple of weeks later and learned a lesson.

I rolled to my side. No that's a stupid thought process, I wasn't that much of a bad kid. I hit my own head to get me out of this thought process. I've got to worry about now! A soft buzz came from my pocket.

'Go get my ice cream from the freezer'

'Which one?'

'Surprise me'

I hopped out my bed to do one of my daily routines, getting Neo's ice cream. I'm honestly starting to think she just wanted a personal slave of her own. I've got nothing to complain about right now, after all I've got a roof over my head, not to mention she'll probably rat me out as soon as I fail to do something for her.

The trip to the kitchen wasn't a glorious one, just a plain and boring one. Feels just like home, except the kitchen was smaller. I opened the freezer to see a plethora of tubs of ice cream. It was impressive at first, but each time I got her ice cream it just became another sight. I dare not to take any of it as previous experiences with little sisters can teach you many things.

I just took the root beer flavored tub of ice cream. I was going to quickly deliver the tub, if I wasn't face to face with Roman. He may have just woken up, due to the scraggly hair he has.

"Hey, four eyes, get me the milk."

I complied, placing the tub on the counter, opening the fridge, and getting the milk. He already had a bowl in hand with some cereal in it, so I poured some milk in for him, then put the milk away. He didn't waste any time getting a seat and started digging in.

"We got some guests coming over, four eyes, make sure to tell Neo. I want you two to behave and stay quiet unless spoken to, understand?"

I nodded, took the tub of ice cream, and walked towards Neo's room.

I knocked on her door and a few seconds later she came out and took the tub of ice cream. She gave a thumbs up and opened the lid.

"We're having guests over. Roman said behave."

The woman put a hand on her chin for a few seconds, before lifting a finger up in the air in excitement. She put five digits in the air, put a circle in the air, pointed to me then her, and made a walking motion with her fingers.

I guess we'll be going outside today. I honestly haven't left the safehouse yet, mostly sitting around and doing nothing. I walked back to the kitchen and saw that Roman was still eating.

I leaned a bit on the counter and took out my scroll. All I did was wander around a bit on Remnants equivalent to the internet, it was just called the Remnet. Not a very creative name if I say so myself. Eh, there was nothing that caught my interest today. Maybe later I can go on the very popular websites and see what's up.

Neo walked into the kitchen, her parasol was unopened leaning against her shoulder.

"Going out?"

Neo nodded and smiled. She clapped her hands and beckoned for me to follow her.

"Don't get in too much trouble with the law. Four eyes, take the blame if she does."

I mostly ignored the comment as I followed Neo out into the city of Vale.

….

Neo just dragged me around town to mostly do window shopping surprisingly. She honestly didn't have any ulterior motives for the day, she was just window shopping. That or I'm reading her wrong and she's scoping out places to steal from, wouldn't blame her, clothing is expensive as hell. Hundreds just for a dress one will never wear again.

Neo jabbed me with her arms, then walked ahead. She did that everytime I zoned out. It probably didn't take a genius to figure when I'm zoned out. I quickly caught up to her, just in time for her to stop at another store and enter. I opted to stay outside as per usual, just had to wait till she was finished.

I sighed and realized that I needed a hobby or something. Probably hang out somewhere get to know a few people, something like that. Though the odds of that are nonexistent. At the very least I don't have a criminal record yet, or at all. Just don't get caught and I'm set.

I noticed a very loose piece of brick fall to my feet as I placed my hand on it. I didn't even notice it was that loose, I was just about to quickly lean into it too. I peered at the hole the brick was loosely placed in to see a large rolled up envelope covered in a bit of dust and dirt. Must be something that was forgotten about if that much was on it.

Well, since it's probably been long abandoned it wouldn't hurt to take it and see what was inside, probably some smuggler money based on where it was hidden. Or maybe drugs? This old stuff might cost a fortune to the right buyer. No way am I ever going to take any drugs for myself.

I took a few seconds to look around, no one was coming by. I quickly unrolled and opened the envelope to see what was inside….huh just a magazine called Playfaunus. It's not what I was expecting, but I'm not disappointed at all. The woman on the front cover was nice and rotound, very perky as well. She had some stripes on her body, tanned skin, and some narrow eyes. She was clothed, but that's to be expected of a front cover. The good stuff was on the inside. A peek won't hurt.

As soon as I opened to the front page a piece of paper fell out. Now that's something I kinda expected to happen, after all it's a pretty old magazine. I caught it before it hit the ground. I tried to read it, but it was just random garble. Maybe it was code, I know how most of this stuff worked.. I think. I secured the random garble in one of my pockets.

I didn't even get to take a look at the magazine as Neo walked out of the store, nothing in hand as usual. I expected her to steal from at least one of these stores. Not like I could do anything about it.

She took a look at the magazine in my hands and covered her mouth. She then placed her arms across over her body and looked away from me in shame. She gave me a glare, then a smile as she took the magazine from my hands. Neo flipped to a random page, put a hand on her face for a couple of seconds, smirked mischievously, then gave an 'okay' symbol and dragged it to her left.

I assumed that was her way of saying 'niiiice'. Wonder what she looked at anyway, because she kept the magazine for herself. Oh well, I still got the Remnet.

I'll just hold onto the garble until we get back to Roman. For some reason I still had hoped it was a drug related thing. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm starting to get excited at the prospect of being a criminal. Maybe it's the thrill I could get? I've got to stop dwelling on it, before it gets out of hand. It's already out of hand, but still..

I guess it's better than being a goody-two-shoes who has a very black and white view on the world and can do no wrong. Maybe I should develop and evil laugh? Nah, Cinder has that down. Someday I'm going to meet her aren't I? I do not await that day at-

Neo wacked me on the head with her parasol. She had a very annoyed look on her face. I was spaced out, I won't deny that.

"Sorry."

I expected a retribution of some kind. I just didn't expect her to jump up and land on my shoulders. I must say she was light. I naturally held onto her legs to keep her on my shoulders. I didn't stumble as much as I thought I would.

I felt Neo rub her hand on my shaved head. In a way that obviously was in awe as she glided her hand on my head. If she spoke she would probably say something like: 'This feels nice' or 'don't get to feel hair this smooth'. Had a couple of people do that to me before. I'll take any compliment I can get.

She tapped the top of my head, then pointed forward. Guess I'm her ride for the day. I'm a lot more comfortable than I should be really.

….

"You missed the guests, but it was nothing important. Just a couple of deals, may need to sniff out some locations to hit." Roman relayed what happened whilst we were gone. He was mostly talking to Neo anyway.

She just nodded.

"How were you today?"

Neo pulled out a couple of pieces of jewelry and a random crystal. I knew she stole something. Just couldn't tell what or when she stole them. Don't know if I should ask if I get paid? Maybe I got to do some stealing of my own first? Maybe start small...

"Nice haul, probably easy for you."

Neo gave a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Was four eyes on his best behavior."

Yes, yes I was. Neo nodded and started to do gestures. No doubt relaying the story of how I ended up piggying her. She eventually pulled out the magazine and pointed to me. She gave it to Roman, to which he opened to a random page.

"Nice find, four eyes, people'll pay good money for an out of print magazine. Especially with girls like these." I really wanted to see what was inside now.

I suppose now would be a good time to show the random garble.

"What about this?"

Roman raised a brow as I handed him the garble, "Well. I haven't seen this code language in a long while. Give me a couple of minutes to decipher it." I knew it was code!

Roman took out a random pen from his hat and a piece of paper. He started to work on deciphering the code, "This is A. That is an X? No, it's S. That's W or is that..."

Neo crossed her arms and glared at me.

"It was in my back pocket when you started wanting a piggyback."

She just narrowed her eyes, unconvinced at my reasoning.

"What do you want?"

She pointed towards her shoes and did a couple of hand motions. She also pointed at her back and did some chopping motions.

Damn it, I'm her massager now. I'm in too deep!

"Fine."

She smiled and stretched out a bit.

"Done!" Roman suddenly shot up.

Neo raised a brow and so did I.

"This code revealed the location of stolen Atlesian tech. Probably weapons based off how old this is. And wouldn't you know it, it's smack dab in the middle of White Fang territory."

Okay it wasn't drugs, but oh shit. Please tell me this'll be planned out.

"Neo, four eyes, we're going to that location tomorrow and taking back that tech for ourselves."

"By ourselves?" I didn't mean to speak out like that!

Roman obliged to answer my question, "Of course, if we run into any of those wild animals and they turn out to be hostile," Roman swung his cane in his hand, "They'll be dealt with."

I may not like to admit it, but that got me pumped up and ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Neo, you drive."

Roman threw the keys to Neo, she frowned a bit before remembering I was there. She smiled as she handed me the keys. It was just the keys to a white pickup truck, thankfully not a van.

"Okay." I wasn't going to argue with the ice cream lady, certain that would be a death sentence.

Roman had a very smug smirk on his face as he looked at Neo, "Look at you, already going down the chain of command."

Neo innocently smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Can you drive, four eyes?"

"Yes."

Roman accepted the simple answer and got into the passenger side seat, Neo went in middle seat since she was small enough, and I got into the driver seat. Neo gave Roman a small look and crossed her arms.

"I know I didn't call shotgun, but as you can see you're small enough to fit between us."

Neo stuck her tongue out at Roman. I stuck the keys into the ignition and felt the engine roar to life. I couldn't help but caress the steering wheel and pat the dash. This truck felt magnificent.

"I see you're into cars, four eyes."

I shook my head, "Not really. However, I do know a good truck when I feel it."

Roman couldn't help but put on a smirk and boast, "Big and sturdy enough to be used as a getaway vehicle, can plow through a police barricade or a store, and still keep on going."

"Damn."

I was honestly impressed with his choice for a truck.

Neo tapped my shoulder and pointed at the road. Right, we had a job to do. Odds are we'll get ambushed by the White Fang for lurking in their territory, probably get into a fight. I doubt Roman and Neo would go down without a fight. For me? I don't know. I guess I'll just use my instincts and trust gut feelings on what to do. I've fought with my little brother a couple of times, so that should count for something, right?

"Lead the way."

"Just go straight until we come upon Dusty Lane, then make a right, then an immediate left, we'll continue on from there. I'll tell you the rest when you do so."

With that, we quickly made way in the truck. I decided to go a good thirty-ish.

"Whoa slow down, four eyes. It's twenty-five through here. I don't want get busted by getting a speeding ticket of all things. Do you know how much my reputation would plummet."

"Sorry."

Goddamnit, even in completely different world I still get reprimanded for driving a little too fast. I mean he's right, it would suck if he got caught just for speeding. I could do it, bust this man..but honestly, he and Neo are kind of the only people that I can actually rely on to not ask questions that are too in depth. I need some fake everything if I can even remotely do stuff here. I'll probably ask if they know anybody later. If I can that is.

Maybe rob a bank one of these days? It's one of those weird fantasies you would have, even when you know it's wrong. Just the perfect heist in your head, without a shootout. My heist would probably involve some really expensive shit. Maybe start small? I'm getting off track.

"Right here, then immediate left."

Probably no on the bank heist, or any heist in general. I'm pretty sure I'll mess up once and abandon the heist all together.

….

I knew it.

"Humans, what are you doing here?"

Some members of the White Fang ambushed us, I count at least six of them, the one with the different mask possibly being the leader. Strangely, I felt calm in this situation, must've been some adrenaline or something. Maybe it's because they decided to ambush Roman and Neo, probably something normal folks wouldn't do. Or maybe I lost my grip on dangerous situations and am suicidally overconfident?

Roman shrugged his arms, "You see my compatriot..sss and I were just taking a good afternoon stroll through these woods. Then you strangers in strange garbs decided to surround us for no good reason, might I ask why?"

I count four sword users, a dude with nunchucks, and the leader carried an axe over his shoulder like a badge of bride. I bet it turns into a shotgun.

"Likely story, why did you happen to walk through these woods?"

"Random chance. Ever heard of surprise strolls?"

The leader didn't look convinced, not that Roman was trying to be convincing, "Out here? In these Grimm infested woods? Away from the main city?"

"I never said they were safe strolls, did I?"

Neo tapped my shoulder, she rapidly opened and closed her hand, she mimicked it with her mouth as well. I responded by closing my hands and tapped my fingers together. She covered her mouth and silently laughed.

I could see some White Fang members basically wondering what the hell the two were doing as one guy shrugged his shoulders at another guy. One looked around just to make sure everyone was seeing the same thing as he did. He even looked at me and I shook my head.

"So what's a Vacuian nerd, an ice cream girl, and a well known criminal actually doing here?" Okay, now they stopped snarking at one another.

"That's information you do not need to know. I suggest you leave before you find yourself...dead actually."

"We have you surrounded."

"And there's one thing you should know." Roman pointed his cane into the man's chest.

"Wh-"

"You shouldn't have let me put my cane on you."

Roman fired whatever the heck was in that cane, it sent the man flying backwards into some trees, out of sight.

It didn't take long for Neo to charge at a couple of dumbfounded members, this left two of them to charge right at me, one the nunchuck guy, the other a sword user. I did not try to test my luck as the sword user tried to stab me, so I just back stepped a couple of feet, also narrowly avoiding the nunchucks aimed for my head. I would quickly find myself backed against a tree, just for the sword user to try and stab me. I narrowly avoided the stab, this caused his sword to be somewhat impaled into the tree. I somewhat noticed the tree seemed to be uprooted from the ground a bit, tipping ever so slightly, yet a strong tremor could knock it over. It was a thick tree.

He wouldn't be stuck for long, but I couldn't focus on him as the guy with the nunchucks was still around, currently taking swings at me. He finally hit me upside the head, I swear it cause my brain to shake a little, he then proceeded to punch me in the face, almost causing my glasses to go flying. To round this assault off he tried to knee me, but I disorientedly back away as he wasn't holding me in place.

After I got my bearings I just blindly charged straight at him and extended a fist towards his face mask. My hand stung as his mask was actually pretty damn hard. I could not give up my assault now, I swung my other fist and lousily hit him in the face mask once again, that time my hand somehow stung even worse. I let out a small battle cry as I sluggishly hit him in the face mask once again.

I felt one more punch was in me, my resolve was set. With a final swing everything seemed to happen so slowly, my fist made contact with the right side of his mask and it shattered, some of the fragments got into my fist, large fragments. The White Fang member let out a cry of pain and began his counterassault.

He punched me across the face, kneed me in the stomach, kicked my leg, then finished off with a roundhouse kick sending me flying into the ground. It was clearly out of desperation to get me away from him.

Still it hurt goddamnit! I was going to feel sore tomorrow, but I couldn't just give up yet. I don't want to die. The sword guy seemed to finally get his sword out of the tree, ignored me, then ran up to his buddy. I slowly got up from the ground, panting. So this is what a real fight is? Not just a small scuffle with a relative, a life or death situation. I better make my dad proud and be the last one to throw a punch, then again he got into a lot more fights than I ever would.

I smacked my hands onto my head, I needed to focus!

"You need to go back!" The lame excuse for a swordsman shouted at his comrade.

"No." The previously masked nunchuck man was covering the shattered side of his mask, I could see that the fragments got into his skin as well. I quickly tried to pull out the large fragments that were in my hand. I grit my teeth as I painfully removed a lot of them at once.

"Your face is bleeding. I think some shards fucked up your eye."

"I know that!"

I rubbed some dirt into my bleeding hand, that'll do for now. At least that's how it usually goes for people.

"Go back."

I took in a few deep breaths, I had to rest for a little before getting back in the fight.

"I can't give up."

"This is only your third patrol. Can't have you dying yet."

I should be thankful they're acting like no one would attack them while they're talking. Pretty sure talking is a free action, no matter where you are. Aw, my leg still stung. I shook my leg a few times just to make myself feel a tiny bit better. I should be lucky that my glasses didn't break.

"I don't want to go back a coward."

"Then go back for her, I don't think she would like it if you died. You're the only one she has left."

I punched my stomach to get me pumped up and get back into the fight. It was kind of a way to make me feel better.

"Fine. This isn't over Vacuian, we'll end this next time, if you live that is." The shattered masked man still covered his face, but he pointed at me with his free hand. He begrudgingly retreated from the fight, leaving the poor excuse of a swordsman.

Wait…did I just get a guy to swear lifelong revenge on me? I just broke his mask, that's all. You don't see me swearing revenge after he attacked me. Thank the stars that guy didn't have an Aura.

His compatriot watched as he left the fight, he sagged his shoulders a bit, "Don't worry, old friend, I'll finish this."

The swordsman raised his sword and swiped it around a bit, was he showing off or…?

"Human, I'm afraid I have to end your life. You have gravely injured my long time friend, for this he must be avenged." Wait a minute is he..?

The White Fang member maneuvered his sword so that it reflected in the sunlight. He let out a silent chant and kissed his blade. Was he not being serious beforehand and the sloppy swordplay was to throw me off?

"Would you allow me the pleasure to know the name of the Vacuian man I am about to kill. I will send your family a message about your untimely death." What is he going on about, he's acting serious as all hell.

I shook my head and grunted, I had enough rest, due to their need to talk in the middle of a fight.

"I see, humans have no sense of honor. I shall let you know the man that will kill you this day."

Did he forget that there are two others with me? Crap, I could still hear them fighting the with the others.

"I am Hope Meltzer, the last of the Meltzer tribe, I carry the spirits of my entire tribe within me. I shall not lose to a mere human, I must rebuild my tribe by whatever means necessary. I will be the victor of this battle as I have the spirits of my entire tribe behind me. I can't let the tribe end with me." Oh my god, he's is doing a heroic speech. I think I'm screwed here.

"Have at you human!"

The White Fang member charged at me, sword at the ready. I am not ready for this!

"Fang Slash!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and tried to slash downward at me.

I narrowly escaped as I jumped back a bit, my shirt getting sliced open a bit.

"Tribal Kick." He was suddenly on me once again, this time kicking me farther back, but not knocking me over.

"Piercing Stab!"

I awkwardly sucked my stomach in and leaned back, the sword barely touched my belly. I then clumsy maneuvered around the sword and kicked his legs as hard as I could. This did the trick as he stumbled onto the ground.

I jumped back knowing that I was still in sword range. I don't know what I'm doing, but it's working. He slashed at the previous position of where my legs were. I ain't dying today asshole.

For some reason he decided to roll back up, he literally just rolled to and got up.

He charged at me once again, intending to close the distance once again. Wait, I think he's trying to back me into a tree or something.

"Whirling Cyclone!"

He jumped and spun around a lot. I was going to use my unusual strategy of jumping back a bit, but I tripped. The blade almost touched the top of my head, I should be thankful I tripped sooner!

The White Fang member raised his sword as high as he could, he was looking down at me, trying to find an ounce of fear in my eyes no doubt. What to do? What to do?!

"Do you have any last words human? I'll ask once again for your name."

"Yes I do." I said to him, he kept his sword raised no doubt ready to hear my last words.

Two can play the game of calling out your attacks buddy, "Pocket Sand!"

It wasn't actually sand, but I threw the dirt around me into his masked face. I used both my hands to do so just in case. It worked as let out a cry of discomfort. This small distraction allowed me to roll to the side, then get up after rolling.

The swordsman known as Meltzer swung wildly, just in case I tried to get near him.

"You damned tricking coward!"

The man lifted his mask just a bit, so he could rub his eyes with his arm. I would try to close the distance, but he was swinging it way too wildly for my comfort.

However, I watched as an axe soared right between us, cutting right through a couple of trees, spinning back around, and going back to its owner. That leader guy was still alive, and it looked like Roman and Neo were fighting him.

Most of the trees simply fell backwards away from the two of us, but the particularly thick one I observed earlier fell right towards us. I don't know why I didn't try to back away, as it was likely going to hit me. Maybe I was frozen in my spot, knowing that it was too late to get away.

It didn't fall on me. It instead landed straight on the White Fang member. I heard him cry out a bit, before a sickening crunch could be heard. I breathed in an out as I saw the Faunus, blood rushed straight out of his mouth as the tree crushed his spine. I could only watch him struggle as he tried to cling onto life. He raised his hand, like he was trying to call for help, but it fell limp, and so did the rest of his body.

Jesus, this was almost as brutal as the windshield wiper. Yet again, I didn't feel a need to… well feel anything really. Is it because it was friendly fire and not me? Yeah, must be it. Aw shit, that one guy is definitely going to try and get revenge on me now.

"Oh god, what exactly is happening with my life?" I let out a dry chuckle and looked towards the fight between the leader, Neo, and Roman.

The leader actually did turn his axe into a shotgun, look at that. Neo was simply dancing around the leader, no doubt taunting him, whilst Roman dodged the occasional shotgun blast, but the leader was more focused on Neo. Roman managed to grab the shotgun with his cane, pointed it downwards, then proceeded to slap the leader with his hand. Nice pimp hand.

Neo managed to get onto the leader's back and choked him with her umbrella or parasol, whatever you call it. It would not be as easy as it looked as the man managed to grab Neo and throw her off. From the way she was smiling it looked as though she was just having fun and messing around. I honestly have no doubts about that.

Unfortunately, the man decided to throw Neo towards Roman. She expertly grabbed his shoulders, swung around, and positioned herself in a way that allowed her to land on her feet. She must've done that a million times or something.

After the small display I wasted no time rushing over there, his back was turned and he was distracted by the two. I quickly found myself closing the distance and tackled the White Fang member onto the ground. He tried to turn over, but was immediately stopped by Roman pointing his cane at him and Neo pointing her bladed parasol at him. Holy shit, I actually tackled a man.

"Give it up, you're out of Aura. Go back to where you came from you filthy animal, and let this serve as a warning. " Roman said pointing the the cane ever so closer to the leader's face.

Meanwhile I was checking his pockets for anymore shotgun shells, or whatever he had to load into his shotgun. I actually pulled out some loose shells in his pocket and threw it in a random direction, he really didn't bring much. Either that or he wasted a lot on Roman and Neo. Neo took care of the weapon, she simply sliced in half with her parasol sword, no way was it going to shift back into an axe.

The leader shook his head in defiance, "Sparing me after killing my men? Never! It would be a disgrace."

"Yeah, that's the point." Roman snarked and snickered

"I am a high ranking White Fang member, I can easily find you Roman Torchwick. Letting me go would be the worst mistake of your life!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "No, it honestly wouldn't be. I've had worst mistakes. Like forgetting Neo's birthday. What makes you think you can find me after all not even the police can do it."

"It pays to have informants in the black market. We can easily find your dealers and whoever else you do business with."

I kind of felt the need to intervene a bit here, "Yes, and he's Roman Torchwick. Who the fuck are you?"

I swore I could see a twinge of a smile on Roman's face, "Well said, four eyes." It could've just been my imagination though.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Nobody in particular." It was true.

"Exactly, now get off me you Vacuian Human."

"I'm not from Vacuo, you assholio." I just had to take the chance.

Roman hit the White Fang member across his face mask. Apparently it was hard enough to knock him out, his body slumping said so.

Roman wiped his gloved hands together, "Welp that was that, let's have this serve as a warning to the White Fang."

No one messes with Roman Torchwick, that's probably the message. I had to check the White Fang member's pocket just in case he had something of use. Nope. Not even a scroll, guess they want to keep off the grid. What was the grid here again, those tower things?

"Geeze, four eyes. Did you have to kill him with a tree? I could hear his spine snap from all the way over here. Oh well. He's the type that annoys me the most, the people that give you their entire backstory before fighting you. Seriously, he had to be theatrical about his attacks and moves for the 'glory of his tribe' or whatever he said. I could even hear the redundant names as I fought this animal over here."

Roman tapped the unconscious member's head.

"Good job on getting someone to swear revenge on you. It took me a while to have someone like that, but he died on the way to the hospital, so I guess it doesn't count." Roman twirled his cane a couple of times.

Neo gave me a pat on the back for the accomplishment of getting through this alive and having someone swear revenge on me. She also made me focus on her for a second before mimicking a throwing motion in her hand. She silently barreled over.

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing." I didn't want to lay down and die.

"Let's continue on our stroll, shall we? I want to be back before dinner time."

Roman started to once again lead the way, followed by Neo. I took a second to observe the small battlefield. There were four dead Fang members, an unconscious one, and another one that ran away a long while ago. Well, more than likely just a few minutes ago.

"Jesus Christ, what a day."

I noticed that the blade may have cut a bit more than my shirt, it got to my skin, but not too deep. I was bleeding just a bit though, nothing that rubbing it in dirt won't fix. It won't fix my shirt though.

…..

"Well what do we have here?"

This was not just abandoned Atlesian tech.

Roman seemed to enter a four digit code onto a well hidden keypad inside a rock, then he entered the code that he deciphered from the slip of paper earlier. Then like some sort of mole was burrowing from the ground, an entire entrance made itself known. This was puzzling.

"Let's go." Neo and I followed Roman into the entrance, the lights automatically switched on and entrance behind us shut.

The correct term would be it wasn't just abandoned Atlesian tech.

My mind slowly pieced together why Roman was smiling, alongside Neo, I don't know why I was slow on the uptake, but it could be that I was in some sort of denial. It finally pieced together when we came across a door and it opened.

It was an abandoned Atlesian base.

"Woah." My voice echoed throughout the monitor room, none of them were on, just the light.

"We have officially hit the Jackpot, Neo" Roman still had a maniacal smile on his face. It seemed to be very infectious as I found my lips curving upwards at what we were seeing.

"Can you imagine how the people of Vale would react if they knew an Atlesian base was nearby, right next to their city." I found myself saying this aloud, I was actually curious myself.

Roman answered, "Trust in Atlas would go down, and crime would naturally go up. However, we'll save that for when crime is actually low. Don't want to show our ace in the hole early. I'll just get a couple of men to reverse engineer this technology. Don't turn on the computers yet, this base could still be in their database. Don't want Atlas cleaning up their mess yet."

I'm beginning to think that brick hole wasn't for criminals, but possible Atlesian spies? Either that or I'm just going to go into some sort of baseless conspiracy. Wow, I could start a conspiracy. Wait maybe there is already a conspiracy about Atlesian spies in Vale? Screw it, this is just so exciting!

"Four eyes, go back to the truck and head back to Vale. I need you to pick up some associates of mine and bring them back here." I caught the keys he already flung at me, "And don't get caught speeding. I don't want to hear that my truck got impounded."

I let out a sigh and nodded in his direction. It was a long walk and drive back, this day was going to be longer than it already was. Neo delicately waved her hand at me, best of luck, I guess. I took off my glasses and wiped them with my ruined shirt.

I'm going to need a new shirt, pretty sure I saw an old one in the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of all the things I could had been doing tonight, I didn't expect to be tucking in Neo. She really is like a child, I swear. A crazy child, but still. It didn't mean I was good at tucking her in, but I did the job well enough. With that out of the way I made my way to get out of her room, but I was stopped by a snapping noise coming from her direction.

She smacked her lips together and pointed at her head.

"Seriously?"

She pulled out her scroll and showed me Roman's number. That was all the convincing I needed.

"Okay. Okay."

It was a whisper, but I quickly made it back to her bed. I simply pecked her on the forehead quickly, that should be enough. Unfortunately, the frown on her face indicated that she was expecting more of a reaction from me. Neo once again smacked her lips together and point a digit into the air, she then slowly pointed at her head. I guess she wanted to see my reaction when I do it slowly, huh?

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned in on her forehead and gave it a slow peck. I backed away just as slowly and opened my eyes. I hoped I wasn't blushing. Neo smiled and closed her eyes. She sunk into her bed and still kept that smile on her face. Guess she was sleeping happy tonight.

I quickly made my way out of the room and shut the door behind me on the way out. I let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, four eyes."

"Jesus-" I almost yelled completely, thankfully I blocked my own mouth. I didn't want to incite the wrath of a tired Neo.

Roman simply smirked, then chuckled at my reaction. Can't blame him, scaring people caught off guard is fun.

"Did you tuck her in? Give her goodnight kisses?"

"Yes."

Roman twirled his cane in hand, "I'm surprised you figured out her hand signals pretty quickly. Most people try to look at me for translations."

Well she's not using sign language for one, "It's kind of easy to figure out, due to context."

Roman smirked once again and positioned his cane in front of him, "Common sense. Shame not a lot of people have it. I can see why she chose to keep you around."

I wonder if he's in on the little game as well and he is also seeing how far I'll get? I wouldn't put it past Neo. Though, my gut feeling told me he didn't know.

Roman pulled out a cigar, then walked towards the kitchen, "Walk with me."

I followed as he lit his cigar. We made a stop in the kitchen immediately though. He opened the fridge and pulled out a soda can, he immediately threw it to me though. I caught it with ease.

He motioned his head towards the door that lead out into the streets of Vale. We simply did just that, walked out onto the streets. It was a silent night as nothing of note happened along our walk.

"It may not seem like much, but you've been a big help, four eyes."

I could only raise a brow, "Hmn?"

Roman kept walking and puffed his cigar at every few intervals, "You've been watching over Neo in my stead, taking care of her needs and all that. It really is a weight off my shoulders as I can focus on other things. I really care for her, I really do. But even I need a break from her from time to time."

"Doesn't seem like much."

Roman simply chuckled, "You haven't been put through the ringer yet have you, four eyes?"

Aw shit. I shook my head. Things could only get worse.

Roman's cigar fell out of his mouth and he crushed it with his cane. He then looked at me with the fiercest eyes I could ever see on a man. What was with this sudden change in attitude. It scared me a little.

"Four eyes, promise me something."

It was a command, not a question or request. Just simple command to be obeyed.

"Promise me that you'll keep Neo happy, no matter what. It doesn't matter what happens, just keep her happy."

"Yes, sir."

Roman smirked and lowered his fierce gaze. I can't believe I didn't realize it until now, but I just experienced an unexpectedly sincere and soft side to Roman. I guess Neo really means that much to him, no doubt it also worked vice versa. My heart kind of felt a bit fluffy after that, not going to lie. It was very sweet.

Roman let out a sigh, "That's enough of that sappy crap." Roman muttered and tipped his hat down.

Oh yeah there's one thing on my mind, well two things really, "Why do you trust me with Neo?" Or at least in general.

"That's easy, four eyes, Neo trusts you." It's actually more of Neo is kind of using me for entertainment, "You don't need to constantly ask what she's saying. And not just anyone is allowed the privilege of tucking her in and giving good night kisses."

"Hmnnn-" I was still a mild bit embarrassed about it.

"Look she trusts you enough not to poison her ice cream when you bring it to her. So naturally I trust you to take care of her."

I guess that makes sense in a way, still not entirely sure if it's true trust or her having entertainment… maybe both. Though who poisons ice cream? What what the hell.

There was a small silence between us, but I quickly broke it.

"So are there any updates on the compound?"

It's been about a week or so since we discovered the base in the forest. Roman left his associates to their own devices as they handle anything involving keeping the base off of Atlas' grid and doing research on any old tech they find.

"No. They still haven't disabled all locational trackers in the base and around it. They're making sure to sweep all possible areas a million times before they bring anything online. Hate to say it, but we'll probably get results in a month or so. They really want to make sure."

Aw man. Things just slowed down to a crawl with this conspiracy. I want to know what juicy secrets and reasons why there is an Atlesian base near Vale. I bet it was just in case some incident happened in Vale and Atlas would be so quick to respond that they'll get approval from the people of Vale. Though perhaps realistically it was to spy on Vale.

Roman twirled his cane, "I still have some business to attend to. The night is still young after all. You can head back, right?"

Roman didn't even give me a second glance as he walked into the streets of Vale. Probably to rob a place blind, or meet up and strike deals with some other crooks. Maybe both.

I yawned, guess I'm sleeping early tonight. Did we walk that far? Felt like a few blocks, maybe not even a mile. Can't be too sure about these things.

I cracked open the soda, which promptly exploded. Who the hell shook this?

…..

I heard laughter as soon as I opened the door to the cafe that seemed to be open in the middle of the night. Well, it was around nine. Most places would be closed, but this one ain't.

"Hello, welcome."

There were two women that sat at what was essentially the bar, one of them being a rabbit faunus (or was it bunny), and another woman who was behind said bar. I took a seat at the bar and megared a glance at the menu.

"So what'll it be?" The brown haired woman asked. She had a strangely familiar air about her, did I see her on the street before?

"I'll take the Hot Cocoa Sweetly Deluxe."

The name triggered my sweet tooth.

"Coming right up."

I slapped some Lien on the table in advance. The woman immediately got to work, whilst chatting with her friends. At least I think they're her friends.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new to town?"

The Faunus addressed me. I once again felt a wave of familiarity wash over me as I looked at her, surely I've seen her randomly on the street before. It's got to be the brown hair or something.

"Not exactly."

The last girl in the room was somewhat analyzing me with her blue eyes, yet tried to make it seem like her blonde hair was in the way. The blonde stopped after a second or so, probably weary of me for some reason.

"Do you happen to be a student or a hunter in training?"

"No, why do you ask that?"

Before the Faunus could answer the barista did so for her, "Don't worry she's just trying to get someone to spy on her daughter. She's a little overprotective."

So her daughter's a Huntress, huh? I really hope that I never run into them during my escapades. They'll find that I'm easy to cut through.

The barista finished the cup I ordered and placed it down in front of me. I blew on it a little, then took a small sip. To put it lightly it was very sweet.

"I'm not overprotective. I just want to-"

"It's okay, Lavy. Remember that my daughter is on the same team as her."

The Faunus, Lavy, calmed down. This must be a common topic between the two. Understandable as being a Huntsman is a hell of a dangerous job.

The blonde put a hand on Lavy's shoulder, "Remember, my little brother is going to enroll this year. So I should probably be freaking out more than you."

I took a gulp out of the cup as soon as it got cool enough. The trio of women giggled at their own antics.

Lavy looked at me right after though, "Sorry for asking that. You know how mothers tend to act when they worry for their children. Though allow me to introduce myself first before I inquire on your life." Lavy chuckled at her own rudeness, "I am Lavender Scarlatina, pleased to meet you."

I raised my cup, "Tyler Jordan, likewise."

Wait a minute. Scarlatina?

"I'm Chocola Adel." The barista introduced herself.

The blonde didn't want to be left out either, "And I'm Dandelion Arc. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Holy shit. Two milfs and an Arc.

….

I think at one point I unofficially decided to come back to this cafe at least every other day. The ladies were very kind and chatted about a variety of topics. The topics did somewhat teach me about the area, like nearby stores, street names, and notable people.

They also indirectly reminded me that there was a place called Tukson's book trade. They didn't talk about it, but the random topics helped. Maybe I could gather a few books and see what type of stories they got here.

Though around nine forty I decided to head out. Something of which the Arc, Dandelion, had to same feeling of doing. We actually had to go in the same direction for a while, imagine that.

However, she seem to stop me randomly after a couple of minutes. I was pretty sure I was close to the safehouse.

"So you're that new associate of Roman?"

Oh shit, is she a Huntress? Whoever snitched is going to-

"Tell him to call me. I got another job for him." Dandelion reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

A number was scribbled on and something above it that said 'only call this number three times, four if completely necessary'.

With that the Arc began to leave, "Next time you come to the cafe order the Chocola Sweet Frappe and the Cocoa Choco Mini Cake. You'll love it."

Well that was a pleasant surprise. What else should I expect to happen tonight?

…

 **Bit on the short side today, though hoped you liked it. Things are slowly progressing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman, Neo, and I sat in a rather large conference room. There were a couple of Roman's associates scattered about in chairs and around the large table we sat at. Dandelion stood from her position, a whiteboard was right behind her.

Roman set his legs up on the table, "So, what do you have for me this time, Dandy?"

Dandelion just smiled as she began to write on the whiteboard, "There's an abandoned trainyard, just north of Vale. Intel suggests that the White Fang has set up a temporary base there."

"I doubt this is to just attack them out of the blue. If there's no money to be made, then what's the point?"

Dandelion gave a thumbs up, "You're correct in your assumption, Roman. There's some things of value in the trainyard, the White Fang haven't found it yet, but it won't be long before they do. Though to he honest, I wouldn't care what you find, other than one thing in particular."

"Oh, so we get all of the other loot, and you only want one thing in return?" Roman liked the sound of that.

"Yes."

"Shoot."

Dandelion took a deep breath, "I want you to find an heirloom for the Arc family." Dandelion drew on the board, a symbol of some sort, "This symbol would be plastered all over its box, case, and even on the heirloom itself. You do this and the Arc family is in your debt, at least through a connection through me."

That's a rather nice deal, to have a family in your debt. Though, how well off are the Arcs anyway?

Neo pinched her fingers together and rubbed them and gave a thumbs up to Roman.

"I thought your family wasn't as important as it was back then?"

What?

"Yes, we've lost a lot of our financial and powerful standings after the Great War. And a lot more power was lost recently in the last few decades after the SDC came into play. Rest assured once we get the heirloom back we'll rise back up the corporate food chain."

How does an heirloom do that?

Roman raised a brow, "How does retrieving an heirloom do that exactly?"

"It'll raise the moral of my family, which in turn will have them try their best to get back to the top. The heirloom was lost when I was a baby, so if we find it, it'll be seen as a stroke of luck that'll carry them through."

Okay, just got to remember how it looks like. A triangle like- no flower shaped triangle? A- screw it. I'll remember it when I see it.

"Alright, so our payment is everything we can get our hands on."

"Plus the debt of a family."

"Sounds good to me. We roll out in ten boys."

With that, Roman and many of his associates left the room. This only left me, Neo, and Dandelion in the emptied out room.

Neo stretched her arms out and placed her feet on the table. She had no shoes on, so she allowed her feet to get a lot of much needed air. She snapped her fingers and pointed toward her feet.

"Right now?"

Neo put ten digits into the air and nodded. I really couldn't argue with that as massaging someone's feet shouldn't take a long time.

I placed my hands on one of her feet and slowly applied pressure to different locations. It was the best I could do for a massage. I'm not particularly well at it.

Dandelion took a seat and smiled at me, "You know? Ms. Scarlatina and Ms. Adel are very lonely."

I could only raise a brow at her statement, why was she telling me this?

"You wouldn't happen to know a few single men ready to mingle do you?"

Well there's my father, but I am absolutely positively sure he is not here, "Why not Roman?"

Dandelion's face dropped at my joke, "No, he's a pretty well known criminal. I don't think they would want to date someone like that."

I turned to Neo to see her shrug her shoulders, then she snapped her fingers and pointed towards her feet. I continued the small massage on her feet.

It would be hilarious though, Roman dating the mom of one of the good guys. Family meetings would be pretty awkward.

Neo suddenly snapped her fingers and pointed at me, what for?

"I guess you can be an option." Dandelion said as she looked at me, "I'll have to show you some ropes, but it's possible."

I knew exactly where this was going, "No. I'm younger than them significantly."

That's my fake excuse, but any other circumstances I would do it in a heartbeat. Lonely single mothers, sign me up! I'm just a bit on the poor, and don't have much materials side. Though I can imagine myself making Coco or Velvet call me their mother's boyfriend, maybe even step-dad.

I better not go any deeper in that rabbit hole. Or would it be bunny hole? Especially a certain one-

"Oh, so you're thinking about it." Shit. I think she noticed I zoned out there for a second, "After this job, maybe I can help you with that?"

"I just told you I'm younger than them."

"You look to be just about the age of their daughters. That makes you legal."

I looked to Neo and saw her silently laughing, she even had a hand in front of lips. She gave a thumbs up. Huh, you can't argue with that. I'm legal, so no one gets in trouble.

"Leaving in three minutes! Get to the trucks!" Roman shouted from somewhere in the building.

I got up, so did Neo after putting her socks and shoes back on… and so did Dandelion get up.

"You're coming along?"

"I don't usually go on the jobs, but I want to be the on there to confirm the presence of the heirloom. Best be prepared to fight no?"

Neo used her umbrella as a pseudo cane and twirled it around at the mention of a fight.

Dandelion meanwhile pulled out a sword and portable shield, I guess swords and shields run in the family.

We began to walk out of the building and into the parking lot, where the trucks would be. All four door pickups by how they looked.

"Four eyes, you drive!" Roman threw a set of keys at me, "You coming along, Dandy?"

"Yes."

"Alright, load up."

Neo, Roman, Dandelion, and I got into one truck. We were set to be the leaders of this little convoy. Ten trucks fourty or so men, felt like we're going to war. Might as well be.

…..

"Roman Torchwick, we've been expecting you."

"Understandable. Hard not to see a ten truck convoy."

"We have someone who would like to talk to you."

"What?"

"Come on in, she's in the warehouse office."

I don't think I would've expected this at all, but there was a god damned possibility alright.

"Roman Torchwick, it's so nice to see you." Her voice was full of sweet lies, "Would all of you be so kind as to give us some privacy." She had the finest thighs, "I would like the little Dandelion Arc to come with us as well. You can also bring your little assistant if you wish." Those god forsaken eyes.

Me, a group of White Fang, and Torchwick's men were staring at the rotten woman known as Cinder. She had this breathtaking presence, one that commanded fear and respect.

"Come along Neo, and Dandy.." Roman was hesitant? Could he feel it too? He reluctantly followed the fine fire lady, alongside Neo and Dandelion.

Holy shit.

"The rest of you can wander around until we're done. Don't kill each other, or you're all dead." Cinder smirked as she made her threat.. no warning- known.

Okay, I can get behind that. If things go down we're all dead. I can probably try to search for the heirloom or something? Make myself useful.

There were many sneering glares from the White Fang members, no doubt ready to strike. They probably know first hand of that woman's power. Anyway they just ignore me. I ignore them, plain and simple. This gave me more time to try and search for that heirloom.

Roman's men kept their distance from the White Fang and the White Fang kept their distance from Roman's men. It was a stalemate. Though there were less than stellar reminders of a possible fight that could break out at a moment's notice. Perhaps literally at the drop of a hat.

A piercing scream made itself known throughout the trainyard… I do not want to know who it is. Everyone simply froze in place after they heard it. It died down, but its essence lingered throughout the place.

I continued my search for the heirloom.

I've been wandering around for about an hour- I think. I checked my scroll, so yeah an hour. No word from Roman yet. Still haven't found the sym-

Wait.

Are you serious? I didn't bother to look up throughout this whole place and it's just up a catwalk with some other miscellaneous items.

It took a few minutes of tinkering about. I moved some boxes around and tried to force open the main one. It worked, but after many long minutes of trying in vain, just to find it could be opened easily.

I don't think I was noticed by any of the White Fang members, then again they have good hearing. They probably would've shouted at me not to tinker with any of the objects up here.

In the box was a smaller box that also contained the symbol. I just took the smaller box and stuffed it in my pocket It was with no doubt that it was what Dandelion was looking for. I didn't see any other Arc family symbols

"Get back in the trucks! We're leaving." Roman's voice made itself known.

"But what about-"

"I said we're leaving. We've….got ourselves a couple of new employers!"

There was no doubt that he wanted to leave this place as much as everyone else wanted to. I didn't hesitate to jump down the catwalk and bolt it back towards the trucks.

As soon as I made it back Roman started to shout at me, "Four eyes, give me the keys!"

I didn't hesitate throwing them to him and getting in the truck. He started it up before I completely got in. I sat in the back, next to Dandelion… who covered her face. Neo sat at the passenger side

I was forced back into my seat as Roman didn't hesitate to step on the gas and get the hell out of here. I understand completely, I wouldn't dare be in the same room as that crazy bitch.

We were a considerable distance, far ahead of the rest of his associates. He didn't care as he kept his feet on the gas.

Roman suddenly punched the wheel over and over again, "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Who the hell does she think she is?! Does she know who she's messing with?!"

Roman drove even faster, but he slowed down a bit as Neo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what the hell she thinks she doing but- ahhhh!"

Roman completely lost his composure. That bitch, Cinder, must've done and said some things.

"Look what she did to Dandy! She could've easily done it to me!"

I took another look at Dandelion. I had to reel back for a moment as I saw her face. She wore some bandages on the right side of her face. I could see some of her burnt skin peeking out of the burnt side of her face.

"What happened?" I knew what happened, but I needed to question it.

"That bitch, Cinder, was it? She controls fire, but not dust, no. She made it conjure out of thin air and burnt Dandy's face, just because she said something out of line. She's been afraid to say anything else! You should've been there to see it!"

Roman was afraid, so was Neo. Jesus Christ! I'm lucky I wasn't called in to have a chat with her.

"Once we get back to Vale we have to get to work by tomorrow. I'm the only one allowed to keep in contact with her, so we don't know what's in store."

I took a look at Dandelion and pulled out the box. The eye I could visibly see lit up and she immediately enamoured me in a hug.

"Thank you." Dandelion kept her voice low and didn't try to move her lips much, "I'm in your debt. I didn't think we had a chance to find it after that…."

She didn't say much after that and took the box. She didn't open it and was good with just keeping it in her open palm. She silently watched as the scenery went by quickly.

I know I may have a snowball's chance in hell, but this got me thinking. How can I screw over Cinder and her plans? I know I have to think long term for this, but even if there's a slim possibility I want to think this through.

By all means, I'm technically a wild card. I have knowledge of events I shouldn't and can't possibly know.

Where to start though? Should I try to help a certain bookstore owner? Perhaps tell the police? Though I probably would get Roman busted and me murdered by his associates. I could make cryptic messages and somehow make it known to Ozpin, but that would put me on too high of a priority list. Plus I have to fundamentally disagree with his methods.

Is there anything I can do? Maybe I should just let things play out? No, fuck that. I can't just sit by and watch some crazy bastards destroy the world. Plus I really don't want to die to the Grimm they would inevitably unleash upon everyone.

"Does she know about the base?" I have to start from somewhere.

"No, I don't think so."

This is a lot harder than it seems. I can only imagine everything going smoothly. With everything possible saying it'll be the exact opposite.

"Keep it that way."

Roman raised a brow towards the rear view mirror, "What? Do you have a plan, four eyes?"

"I have no idea."

You must always start from somewhere.

…..

 **I honestly hope I'm not advancing way to quickly with this. I don't like doing it super slow, yet don't like doing it lighting quick either.**

 **So, what havok and changes could our unlucky man bring to the table?**

 **See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Si- Oh my goodness! What happened to your face?!"

Nice to meet you again too, Jaune. Do you want me to ask if you still scream like a girl?

"I had a little 'accident' you know how these things go."

For the love of all things, Jaune, find the subtext. Don't take it literally like you usually do.

Jaune gulped, "Oh. One of your 'work' related accidents?"

I chuckled, "It seems sending you to Beacon was a good thing after all. You finally understand subtext!"

Jaune pouted adorably, "Hey, I'm not that stupid!"

I raised a cheeky brow, "Oh? I beg to differ."

Jaune crossed his arms, almost as though he'll counter any argument I make against him, "How so?"

"You asked me for some forged papers to get into Beacon, even though you had no prior training, and not to mention you don't look like the type to fight. You do know I could've said no and that'd be it. You would have had to find a different person to do the job for you and I doubt you would've gotten off easy. I'm talking about getting into shit that I did when I was at the bottom. I'm talking package deals, business meeting security, running all the way across town, then running back to-"

I coughed into my hand, I didn't mean to go off on a tangent like that. Plus Jaune was looking rather glum with each and everything I list.

"So's how's Beacon? What has it been like three to four weeks since you started?"

I felt as though I forgot to do something before he went, can't place my finger on it.

Jaune peaked up at the shift in topic, "Yeah about three weeks. It's good. I like it. Met some nice people, doing good in some classes so far, I'm a leader of a team, the food's nice, I-"

"Hold the hel- hold up! You? You're a leader of a team?"

Jaune squirmed his hand around his neck, "Y-yeah, Team JNPR, but it's no big deal."

"Seems like a pretty dandy big deal to me. Congrats, Bro. I didn't think you'd become a leader. Any cute girls on your team?"

"I… uh… ye-" Jaune stuttered.

It was cute how he still hushed up at the mention of any cute girl. Still though…

I wrapped an arm around the back of Jaune's neck, "Just remember I'm the cutest girl you'll ever meet. You got that Jaune?" I put a little pressure on his neck and ruffled his hair.

Jaune stuttered, "G-got it, sis."

"Say it like you mean it Jaune!"

I pulled him into a hug and rubbed my knuckles in his locks of hair.

"Ow. Stop that, sis." Jaune wasn't really hurt, I could tell.

"Say it."

I stopped my knuckle assault and replaced it with just my fingers going all around his neck. I could feel his suppressed urge to giggle.

"You're the cutest girl."

"What? Who is? I can't hear you."

I continued my tickling and did it at a faster rate, I lowered my hands ever so slightly to eventually get to his weak points.

"Y-you. Aha- S-stop." Jaune was starting to bawl in laughter.

"I'm not gonna stop until you say it!"

"Ahahaha- Yo-you're the cutest- aha- girl!"

I lowered into a large weak spot, his belly.

"Come on! Finish it!"

"Aha-You're the cu-ahaha- cutest girl I'll ever meet,-ahahaha- big sis!"

There we go. Instead of stopping I picked up my assault and tickled him as fast as I could. He let out an endless stream of laughter as I continued. This went on for a couple of minutes, until I suddenly stopped. My fingers ached from tickling him so much.

Jaune coughed a couple of times to get the tickles out of his system. He also drank some water to get back some the precious moisture he lost from laughing.

"So what'd you call me here for, Sis?"

"Aww. You don't think I just want to hang out with my little brother?"

Jaune stuttered, "Well if you wanted to do that-"

Predictable as always Jaune, you take everything at face value and usually don't question it. I hope that doesn't change for you, as most people would like others with pure intentions.

"I was just kidding, Jaune. Well kind of."

I do wish I had more opportunities to hang out with you like we used to.

"Oh."

"We can talk more about Beacon and the cute girls on your team later."

"Just my team?"

I smirked, "Oh? Are there any more cute girls you would like to talk about?"

He blushed as predicted, "Can we just get back to your thing?"

"Sure, sure."

I pulled out the heirloom from a box on the side, "Tadaa."

Jaune looked at it for a solid second, "What is it?"

Dammit Jaune, "Look at the symbol. Recognize it?"

"Hey, it's our symbol, neat."

"Do you not recognize this?"

There's was even a painting of it in the living room for Oum's sake. At least connect some dots.

"Nope." He popped the p.

"Lost family treasure. Worth a lot. Some reason held the secret to our previous success. Nothing yet?"

I'm starting to feel sorry for his teammates.

"Uhhh…"

"Lost heirloom."

"Oh yeah that thing!" He snapped his fingers together, "What was it again?"

"Did you never pay attention to great grandpa Lemon's stories?"

"No? Was I supposed to? They were mostly random stories after all."

"I know they were, but have to pay attention sometimes for the little details. Like say an heirloom supposedly worth billions of Lien, enough to put us back into the game. To which I mean the rich territory." I felt as though I had to clarify the last bit to Jaune.

"What makes it worth billions?"

Of course the only time you ask a sensible question is of one even I don't know the answer to.

"I don't know why."

"What was that about paying attention?"

"Do you want me to tickle you again?"

"N-no."

"Guess I'll find out when I present this to great grandma Raisin. She'll probably know something."

May Oum rest great grandpa Lemon's soul. I'm sure he would've been ecstatic to see this old thing again. I could envision his eyes popping out of his socket.

"So where did you find it? Or.. uh.. how?"

"During one of my jobs, same one that messed up my face. I didn't find it myself, one of my associates did."

"Huh. Guess they're pretty reliable, right?"

If little Neo and Roman seemed to think he's reliable, then he's okay in my books.

"Hmph. Yup, he sure is."

Now who should I nudge him towards first? Chocola or Lavender. Chocola has that cool woman vibe going on, something of which her daughter inherited. Whilst Lavy is the bunny faunus, if they're seen together it could improve relations with humans and faunus.

Or I could mischievously have him do both at the same time. Nothing wrong with having a couple of desserts in your hands.

Jaune seemed to cough as he noticed my scheming, "You're cooking up something mischievous aren't you? I hope it's not on me this time."

"Not this time, Jaune. Not this time."

I pat his shoulders to reassure him.

"So what else happened at Beacon?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, we have a lot of time to kill."

"Well I had my Aura unlocked by one of my teammates."

I smacked my forehead. That's what I forgot to do.

…..

"Coco, sweety, can you gather any dishes and bring it up here?"

"Got it, Mom."

It would appear that Coco went into the back as soon as Jaune and I came into the building. Nice to know that she's here today. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen Velvet around this place. Weird.

"Hey, I remember this place. When I was little you used to take me here when I was feeling down. I used to order something all the time here I can't remember what it was."

Jaune placed a finger on his chin. I remember what it was he ordered, but I'll give him a couple of seconds to figure it out.

"Hey. Dandy. You must be Jaune, Dandy here talks about you a lot." Nice that Lavy is here. She leaned a bit closer towards my brother to get a better look at his features.

"Oh, she does?" He blushed at the prospect.

I ruffled his hair in response, "She's exaggerating. I don't brag about you that often."

He gave a slight chuckle.

Lavy pulled back a bit and looked at me, I saw a small grimace, but then a quick smile. Something I had to get used to very quickly, "You too look a lot alike."

"Of course we do, we're siblings, duh." I placed an arm around Jaune's neck and beckoned him to sit down, "Order whatever you want, I'm paying."

Jaune looked at the menu without hesitation, greedy little one aren't you?

"I'm trying to remember what I ordered when I was little."

Come on Jaune it's not that hard, even I remember after all these years. As he stared long and hard at the menu, my attention shifted to Lavy.

"As you can see, my little brother is pretty simple minded." This garnered a chuckle out of her. With a chuckle like that it's hard to imagine how she hasn't found another man.

"Hey! I'm not simple minded!"

"Yeah you're right. Even a simple minded person could remember what they ordered."

Jaune grumbled and looked back at the menu. I'll smack you over the head if you can't remember, bro.

Lavy leaned in closer and whispered, "Don't worry. My little Velvet used to be a bit stubborn too. Too focused on one thing to even bother to remember another."

"How did she snap out of it?"

"I gave her a camera."

I raised a brow.

"She started taking pictures of things she made sure she wanted to remember. She swore it made her smarter and she went on from there. She started out small, like her toys, then to random animals on the streets, then in the matter of many years she knows how to take beautiful pictures just by noticing the right amount of things."

I nodded to the nice story, it was cute and sweet.

"It's why she became a Huntress as well. It's so that she can take pictures of the places she'll be, whether it's the natural beauty of nature, the devastatingly captivating destruction of the Grimm, or even just for the fun of it."

"That's one heck of a reason. Still a better reason than my brother's."

It was Lavy's turn to raise a brow, to which I shook my head. Even I don't know what is going on in his damn head. Like why the hell did you want to become a Hunter in the first place?! Going to a prestigious academy isn't something you do for street cred or something like that. It's something you have to be into and work hard to get into.

Yet, if it wasn't me who would do it for him, someone else with a much higher price demand would do it for him. I couldn't just let him be owned by someone else, because of something like faking transcripts. They'd probably have him do something like message runs at first, later they'll have him kill a man to prove that he belongs, that or they'll kill him for being a coward and for not killing another person.

I'm thinking too far into this. I did what I did because he's family. We look out for each other thick and thin.

The door to the kitchen opened.

"Hello, welcome to Choco- Whoa Dandy is that you?! What happened to your face?!"

Coco, never stop being you. Except when it comes to my face, "Work related accident. Happened a couple of a weeks ago. Fire related, if you can't tell by the bandaged half of my face and burnt hair."

"Sorry, I was just wondering what happened." Coco lifted her sunglasses up a bit and crossed her arms. The pink frilly apron she was wearing made it somewhat cute, so I'll forgive her.

"Sorry. I usually don't like it when people immediately ask about it. I know it's obvious, but still… lead into the question… I guess?"

The little version of Chocola nodded in understanding, before Chocola actually came to the front.

"Hey, Dandy, nice to see you. And hello, Jaune! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Oh! I remember you!" Of course he remembers Dandy, but not his so called favorite thing to order.

"Yep! You were so tiny and cute back then, now you've grown big and tall. You used to order the Chocola Pudding Supreme with an added side of hot chocolate."

"That's what I ordered!" Jaune snapped his fingers at his memory suddenly flooding back into him.

Chocola then motioned towards Coco, "This is my daughter Coco. She started helping me right about after Dandelion stopped bringing you along."

Hey don't blame me. This guy went through a very weird emo phase.. or was it edgy phase? Was it both? No matter, he didn't want to do things because of the emo-edgy days. After that he sort of became the awkward goofball he is today and forgot about your shop because of the previous phase.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Coco Adel."

"Jaune Arc… Hey, aren't you a second year or something. "

"Yep, leader of Team CFVY."

"Nice. I'm the leader of Team JNPR."

Coco smirked, "Just so you know, try to be a little more subtle about your flirting."

Jaune shook his head, "Huh?"

"Come on you're playing the obvious 'common connection' flirt. I've been hit on by enough guys to know if they're flirting or just if they just want to talk like normal people."

"I-uh.."

"I'd give it a four for effort. I will let you know I don't date guys younger than me. Now older guys, that's fair game for me.

Lavy, Chocola, and I laughed at the little scene in front of us. Hopefully your mother doesn't mind younger guys.

The doors to the front opened, good he's here now. I can finally get to wo-

"Hi, Tyler. Good to see you again. Who's that right next to you?" Lavy seemed to innocently ask.

Little Neo what're doing here? You're gonna screw everything up!

…..

 **Good place to stop, no?**

 **Wanted to try something with this chapter and this is the result. How'd I do on a different perspective? Too similar or did it have a very distinct difference?**

 **So, what'll happen next? See ya next time.**


End file.
